


Memori

by Tsurugii_Cii



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurugii_Cii/pseuds/Tsurugii_Cii
Summary: Dua cerita singkat dengan latar yang berbeda yang menceritakan tentang Hajun dan Allen1. TimeSetting cerita diambil ketika mereka telah menjadi dewasa(atau tua?) dan berumur 70 tahun. Tidak, kalian tidak akan disuguhkan tentang bagaimana Allen, Hajun dan Anne menghabiskan masa tua bersama seperti apa. Tetapi kalian akan disuguhkan dengan Allen yang selalu mendatangi sebuah makan selama lima tahun.2. MiracleHajun adalah seorang komandan dan Allen adalah prajuritnya, tetapi kalian tidak akan disuguhkan tentang lika-liku cinta mereka saat mereka masih berada di kamp pelatihan atau pun  medan perang. Kalian akan disuguhkan dengan Allen yang telah berhenti menjadi tentara dan mencoba percaya.... percaya bahwa komandannya masih lah hidup
Relationships: Sugasano Allen/Yeon Hajun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Memori

**Author's Note:**

> Semua tokoh di cerita ini bukan milik ku, aku hanya meminjam mereka untuk dibuat sebuah cerita yang menghibur
> 
> Selamat menikmati cerita ini  
> Tenang saja, cerita yang aku buat tidak akan membuat air mata kalian menetes

1\. Time

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Allen meletakan karangan bunga di depan nisan bertulisan _hanguel_ yang sangat akrab baginya. Wajahnya masih terlihat begitu tenang sama seperti ketika dulu ia masih muda walaupun kini telah ada beberapa kerutan yang menunjukan bahwa ia telah berumur. Seberisik apapun Anne berbicara kepadanya untuk merawat wajah pada masa dulu, kerutan-kerutan tersebut pasti lah muncul tanpa mampu dicegah.

“Sekarang sudah bulan Oktober… apa kamu masih ingat hari ulang tahunku?”

Ada senyum kecil di bibir Allen, angin musim gugur membelai rambut yang telah berubah warna menjadi putih dan menipis. Allen terdiam cukup lama seolah menunggu sosok yang namanya terdapat di batu nisan itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi selama apapun ia menunggu, jawaban itu tidak akan pernah terdengar.

Kedua tangan yang terasa dingin, dimasukan ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakannya. Kakinya yang tidak sekuat dulu sedikit digerakan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat berdiri. Pada usianya yang telah menginjak 70 tahun ini, ia merasa benar-benar sudah tua.

“Banyak hal yang terjadi.. pada dua minggu kemarin.”

Allen kembali diam. Dari dulu ia bukanlah sosok yang dapat menemukan topik untuk dibicarakan, bukan tipe yang dapat menceritakan apa saja seperti kawannya yang suka berpenampilan seperti wanita. Selama lima tahun ia mengunjungi makam ini pun ia hanya akan berbicara satu dua topik, sisanya hanya diam menatap batu nisan di depannya seolah menunggu keajaiban muncul. Keajaiban yang akan membangkitkan sosok itu bangkit dari kematian.

“Anak yang diadopsi oleh Anne dan Satsuki, akhirnya melahirkan.”

Allen terdiam sejenak seolah mengingat momen tersebut dan perlahan bibirnya membentuk senyum lembut ketika berhasil mengingat suasana membahagiakan saat bayi tersebut lahir dengan selamat. Allen juga ingat bahwa Anne menangis dengan wajah bahagia sedangkan Satsuki memasang wajah bodoh untuk beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum dengan bahagia dan memeluk Anne sambil menyembunyikan air matanya.

“Anne terlihat begitu bahagia… sama bahagianya ketika dulu kita memenangkan battle dan ketika menikah dengan Satsuki.”

Allen menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ada rasa sesak di dadanya ketika mengingat momen itu. Lalu sambil menekan perasaan menyesakan itu, ia kembali berkata dengan lembut dan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat bahagia

“Lena juga.. akan menikah.”

Lena, anak yang dulu Allen adopsi ketika secara tidak sengaja ia temukan di dekat rumahnya. Anak yang waktu itu masih berusia tiga tahun dengan tubuh yang ringkih dan mata yang bengkak seolah ia telah menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan terus menangis dan kelaparan. Waktu itu ia mencoba mencari orang tua dari Lena tetapi ketika telah ditemukan, hanya bahu dingin yang diberikan dengan beberapa kalimat yang tidak ingin Allen ingat. Akhirnya Allen memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak tersebut, tentu berkat dorongan dari kedua sahabatnya karena mereka khawatir Allen begitu kesepian di usianya yang menginjak 40 tahun pada saat itu. Apalagi ide agar Allen menikah sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Allen.

“Aku tidak perlu khawatir apapun tentangnya…”

Lalu tanpa terasa anaknya yang dulu begitu manis dan penurut, kini telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa dan akan segera meninggalkannya. Padahal dulu rasanya Allen masih begitu bodoh dalam merawat anak sampai-sampai Anne dan Hajun harus membantunya. Tapi sekarang…

“Waktu berjalan begitu cepat… bukan begitu, Hajun?”

Senyum pada bibir Allen perlahan memudar tetapi kelembutan yang dipancarkan pada matanya tidak pernah padam ketika menatap _‘Yeon Hajun´_ terukir di nisan yang ada di depannya. Dulu, seingatnya mereka hanyalah anak yang membangkang orang tua karena tidak ingin dikengkang oleh keinginan egois dari orang tua mereka. Tahun-tahun yang berlalu membuat mereka menjadi kuat dan kuat sampai akhirnya mereka menjuwudkan keinginan mereka dan menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Anne yang akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali dengan ibunya dan ayahnya yang mendapatkan karmanya. Lalu Satsuki yang sejak dulu menyukai Anne tiba-tiba datang dan melamar Anne setelah beberapa tahun sebelumnya sempat menghilang entah kemana. Awalnya Allen berpikir laki-laki yang sering menggunakan topi dan bertingkah bodoh itu akan menyerah begitu mengetahui Anne itu pria, tetapi siapa sangka bahwa Satsuki masih begitu bertekad mencintai Anne.

Lalu Hajun, pria keturunan korea itu berhasil mengusai keluarganya dan begitu berkuasa tanpa ada anggota keluarga lain yang berani mengusiknya. Benar-benar seorang Yeon. Setelah itu, Hajun menemukan seorang wanita yang begitu cantik dan cocok dengannya. Lalu mereka menikah dan memiliki dua orang anak kembar, benar-benar sebuah keluarga yang harmonis.

Sedangkan Allen sendiri, masalahnya dengan keluarganya tidak benar-benar selesai tetapi orang tuanya seolah angkat tangan kepadanya dan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia suka. Setidaknya seperti itu sedikit lebih baik. Lagipula Allen sudah bahagia melihat kedua sahabatnya bahagia, bahkan ketika perasaannya yang ia pendam berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak pernah bisa tersampaikan kepada sosok yang namanya terukir di batu nisan ini. Ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, lagipula siapa yang mau memperjuangkan keegoisannya sedangkan sahabatnya telah bahagia dengan orang lain.

_Seperti ini saja tidak apa-apa_

“Aku harus pulang.”

Awan-awan kelabu telah berdatangan, menandakan hujan akan segera datang membasahi bumi dan mengapus jejak-jejak perasaannya juga monolognya pada hari ini.

“Sampai juga pada pertengahan bulan.”

Senyum singkat diberikan Allen pada batu nisan itu. Namun ketika ia hendak berbalik, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

“Ah, istrimu baik-baik saja. Kedua anaknya merawatnya dengan baik,”

Ada jeda beberapa saat,

“istirahatlah dengan tenang,. Sampai jumpa”

Lalu Allen benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Kembali ke rumahnya dan kembali menjalani rutinitas sehari-hari seperti biasa. Menunggu waktu berjalan dengan semestinya sampai pada pertengahan bulan ia akan kembali mengunjungi makam itu dengan satu dua topik pembicaraan, begitu pula nanti pada akhir bulan. Terus seperti itu sampai bulan-bulan berubah menjadi tahun dan sampai ia ikut terbaring di tanah atau menjadi abu. Selama itu juga, tiga kata yang seharusnya ia ucapakan, tidak akan pernah ia ucapkan. Tidak peduli betapa berisiknya Anne mengoceh tentang betapa pengecutnya Allen.

_“Setidaknya sekarang kalau pun kamu mengucapkannya tepat di depan batu nisan Hajun, itu tidak menimbulkan masalah.”_

_“Tidak perlu.”_

_“Demi tuhan Allen! setidaknya nanti kamu bisa mati dengan tenang setelah mengucapakn tiga kata itu.”_

_“…”_

_“Allen… aku hanya tidak ingin kamu terus seperti ini. Kamu tau—“_

_“Anne.. aku sudah bahagia melihat dia dan kamu bahagia. Jadi biarkan saja.”_

_Akhirnya Anne menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan sahabatnya._

.

.

.

_Aku merahasiakan bunga Lily yang mekar_

_Di padang rerumputan di musim panas_

_Perasaan cintaku yang tersembunyi adalah sebuah penderitaan dan kebahagiaan_

_Lalu_

_Pada camar-camar yang lelah_

_Bawakan aku satu ikat bunga terindah_

_Untuk seseorang yang aku cintai.._

_Dan untuk kematianku hari ini._

(Sepotong lirik lagu dari lagu terakhir yang dibuat Allen, sebuah lagu tanpa nama)

* * *

2\. Miracle

Pagi itu, Allen berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah kalung yang sering digunakan para tentara. Di kalung tersebut terukir nama yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Allen menyentuh nama tersebut dengan penuh kehati-hatian seolah nama itu akan menghilang begitu saja jika ia mengusapnya dengan kasar.

Perang telah berlalu hampir empat tahun tetapi jiwanya seolah masih menetap pada saat-saat terakhir komandannya mengucapkan _‘hiduplah dengan baik’_ kepadanya. Allen tidak pernah menyesali jalan hidupnya yang menjadi prajurit, menentang kedua oranmg tuanya yang selalu memberikan jalan paling aman untuknya, tetapi ia selalu menyesali betapa lemah dirinya karena tidak mampu melindungi orang ia sayangi.

Helaan nafas dikeluarkan lalu Allen mengenakan kalung itu dan beranjak dari balkon kamarnya. Hari ini, ia akan kembali melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Mencari sarapan, berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota sebelum berakhir di toko musik kesukaannya. Semenjak perang berakhir, Allen memilih berhenti menjadi tentara dan hidup dengan damai tanpa memusingkan banyak hal.

“Selamat pagi, nak Allen.”

Wanita yang berusia hampir 70 tahun menyapa Allen yang baru saja keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

“Selamat pagi.”

Allen membalas sapaan dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

“Ah, cucuku membuat beberapa roti. Aku harap kamu menyukainya.”

Wanita itu memberikan sebungkus plastik berisi roti yang dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih oleh Allen. Mereka sempat mengobrol sebentar sebelum Allen pamit kepada wanita itu, namun sebelum Allen beranjak dari tempatnya tiba-tiba wanita itu berkata,

“Nak, apa kamu percaya keajaiban?”

Allen mengerutkan dahinya, mulutnya tidak mampu mengucapkan jawaban karena pikirannya melayang seolah mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun wanita itu seolah paham kebimbangan Allen dan tidak menunggu Allen menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Dulu aku tidak percaya keajaiban,”

Wanita itu berkata dengan lembut,

“tapi siapa sangka kemarin akhirnya aku percaya sebuah keajaiban memang ada. Kamu ingat suami anak ku yang hilang setelah perang?”

Allen tau siapa yang dimaksud wanita itu, suami dari anak wanita ini dulunya juga seorang tentara tapi ia menghilang sejak perang usai bahkan sampai sekarang jasadnya pun tak ditemukan. Setelah mengingat-ingat tentang sosok yang disebut wanita itu, Allen pun mengangguk.

“Kemarin… kemarin tiba-tiba saja ia berhasil ditemukan….”

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan mata yang mulai memerah seolah menahan tangisannya.

“Dia.. dia masih hidup, walaupun ia mengalami cacat pada kakinya.. tapi setidaknya… setidaknya ia masih hidup dan anak ku terlihat begitu bahagia.”

Akhirnya wanita itu sudah tidak mampu menahan air matanya dan Allen buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk diberikan kepada wanita itu lalu dengan lembut tersenyum.

“Saya ikut bahagia mendengarnya.”

Meskipun Allen mengatakan hal itu tetapi hatinya terasa begitu sesak, di antara rasa syukur untuk wanita ini, ada rasa iri dan bertanya mengapa itu tidak terjadi padanya. Setelah wanita itu tenang dan Allen memberikan beberapa kata syukur kepada wanita itu, akhirnya Allen meninggalkan wanita itu.

“Semoga keajaiban juga datang padamu.”

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan wanita itu hanya mampu Allen balas dengan senyuman singkat.

.

“Terima kasih atas kunjungannya!”

Allen keluar dari toko musik ketika langit mulai menggelap, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan hawa musim dingin yang sebentar lagi datang begitu terasa pada malam itu. Pria-pria berumur terlihat berjalan cukup terburu-buru seolah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke rumah dan bertemu dengan orang yang mereka sayangi, sedangkan remaja-remaja terlihat masih begitu bersemangat seolah tenaga yang dikeluarkan sejak pagi tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

Allen memandangi orang-orang itu sepintas sebelum mulai berpikir makanan apa yang akan ia beli untuk malam ini. Namun tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang kepada ucapan tetangga yang tadi pagi berbicara kepadanya. Keajaiban? Allen tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan apa ia benar-benar percaya keajaiban atau tidak walaupun kebanyakan orang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah individu yang selalu berpikir positif tapi ia tidak mampu menyangkal bahwa terkadang pikirannya tidak akan sepositif itu dan ia membatasi hal-hal yang ia percayai, seperti keajaiban.

Langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang mengingatkannya pada percakapan dengan sang komandan sebelum penyergapan terjadi.

_“Kamu percaya reinkarnasi?”_

_Allen yang tengah melamun tiba-tiba tersadarkan dan menatap pria pirang di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung._

_“tidak.”’_

_“Aku pun,”_

_Pria itu tersenyum tapi bukan jenis senyum tulus atau pun lembut._

_“tetapi aku menemukan kalimat bagus dari buku yang aku baca.”_

_“Apa?”_

_“_ _Jika kelak aku mati_ _, Dan kau percaya pada reinkarnasi. Niscaya aku menjelma awan, menjadi pelindung juga pembawa hujan.”_

Lalu apa komandannya akan menjadi awan yang melindunginya? Sama seperti ketika komandannya menukar nyawa untuk dirinya. Tapi Allen tidak ingin selalu dilindungi dan terus kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Maka jika reinkarnasi itu memang terjadi, Allen berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya ia dapat menjadi lebih kuat dan kembali menemukan komandannya.

Allen berhenti berjalan ketika menyadari bahwa ia berjalan tanpa tujuan, orang-orang di jalan yang dilalui Allen sudah tidak sebanyak sebelumnya dan hawa dingin semakin terasa. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, akhirnya Allen menemukan rumah makan yang pas untuk menu makan malamnya hari ini. Namun belum sempat ia memasuki rumah makan itu, sebuah suara yang selalu ia ingat terdengar dari belakangnya.

“Allen.”

Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat seolah akan menembus dadanya, kakinya terasa sulit digerakan untuk berbalik dan melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. pikirannya menjerit dengan begitu pengecut, menyuruhnya tidak berbalik dan melupakan suara itu tetapi hatinya seolah menyuruhnya untuk berbalik dan menghadapi apapun yang ada di belakangnya.

“Allen..”

Suara itu kembali terdengar semakin dekat dan Allen masih berdebat dengan pikirannya.

“Allen?”

Sebuah tangan berada di bahunya dan Allen refleks berbalik. Ekspresinya terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang menepuk bahunya, itu bukan khayalannya. Sosok itu tersenyum melihat Allen yang hanya mampu terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Tangan itu menyentuh pipi Allen dan Allen yang kembali sadar membalas dengan memegang tangan itu. Hangat, tangan itu masih terasa hangat seperti dulu.

“Sudah kukatakan bukan?”

Senyum dari sosok itu masih terlihat jelas, matanya menatap Allen walaupun bekas luka di dekat matanya terlihat begitu mengganggu wajah tampannya, tetapi Allen tidak peduli. Selama pria di depannya ini masih hidup, ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

“Dimana pun kamu pergi, aku akan menemukanmu..”

Tangan kanan pria itu beralih memegang kalung yang dikenakan Allen sedangkan lengan baju yang seharusnya menutupi tangan kiri pria itu dihembuskan angin begitu mudah seolah tidak ada yang menghalangi.

“Selama kamu menggunakan kalung ini.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah aku bilang air mata kalian tidak akan meneteskan?
> 
> Mohon review ceita ini. Terima kasih dan sampai berjumpa di ceritaku yang lain.


End file.
